objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for an armory
Introduction Welcome to Battle for an armory, a camp where 14 contestants that are weapon-related compete with each other, and the winner will have their own armory! The camp is hosted by M4A1-S, however, things are not like what it seems... The camp was made by Phuocphuc46. Disclaimer: First, before you ask anything, yes, I am an army/weapon addict, so don't judge my life styles. Second, this camp is not intended go encourage weapon killing or war. Think about this camp as some kind of history and weapon test. I repeat, this camp do not encourage killing or support war. It's okay if you see my camp in the other way. Contestants You could sign up as 1 or 2 contestants that are weapon(s) that actually exists here in our world. The camp will start when there are 14 contestants. Update: The camp has started! Infinityblade2005 * First contestant: AK-47 * Second contestant: AWP Unicornicopia170 * First contestant: Grenade * Second contestant: AMT Hardballer Pistol Peeradon (Eliminated) * First contestant: PK-Machine Gun (14th) * Second contestant: Glock-19 (15th) Bfdi is the best * First contestant: Nuclear Bomb * Second contestant: M4 (12th) Bumblebee the transformer *First contestant: Nuclear Missile *Second contestant: Sniper Rifle PikminComet *First contestant: Torpedo *Second contestant: Missile Launcher NothingDangerous *First contestant: XM-42 *Second contestant: Norinco M320 (13th) Some random guy *First contestant: M4A4 Teams Godly Topkek Warriors (Torpedo's team) *Torpedo (Commander) *Missile Launcher (Co-Commander) *XM-42 *Norinco M320 *Nuclear Missile *Sniper Rifle *M4A4 Lenny Face Republic (AWP's team) *AWP (Commander) *AK-47 (Co-Commander) *PK-Machine Gun *Nuclear Bomb *M4 *Grenade *AMT Hardballer Pistol Storyline Episode 5: Trial by battlefield Elimination time AK-47: Where is that moron? It's 3 hours late. M4A1-S: Sorry, everyone. I'm here. I just had some technical issues. AK-47: Ughhh... Sure, whatever. I can't even be mad at you. M4A1-S: Anyways, we have 9 votes this time. AK-47, you have 1 vote, which is unfortunately. AK-47: And what does that supposed to mean? M4A1-S: Sarcasm. Anyways, your colleague, AWP, also have 1 vote. AWP: Phew. That was *not* close. M4A1-S: And M4, the rest of the votes are yours. M4: WHAT? M4A1-S: Judging from what Sniper Rifle said, he was going to vote for M4A4. M4A4: But.... M4A1-S: But of course, he forgets the last part, so the vote is for M4, and then everyone started to vote for M4, too. So it's all a grammar mistake. M4: Than I demand justice! M4A1-S: There ain't justice on the battlefield, son. is flung to a factory M4A1-S: Well, all because of a grammar mistake. I didn't even saw this one coming. Reality bites Grenade: So, what will the challenge be? M4A1-S: It's a secret, but here's a clue: It won't happen here. Grenade: Than where? M4A1-S: In a battlefield in North East of Germany! Sniper Rifle: Wait what? aircraft lands down from the sky Torpedo: I don't know, I don't like violence very much... M4A1-S: You don't like violence, or are you scared of it? AK-47: That's it. I'll show you that I'm a better weapon than you, you arogant! M4A1-S: Be my guest. gets on the aircraft hours later M4A1-S: Here we are. Germany. Now, do you see those bad guys over there? Sniper Rifle: What, them? I don't know, they seem good to- M4A1-S: Sheesh. No one told you to talk. Now, there are 100 of them, and you need to eliminate them all. AWP: All of them, with what? M4A1-S: With you morons, of course. You are weapons, remember? AWP: Oh yeah... M4A1-S: Anyways, this is how it works. You all have 40 health, and they have 15. Each of you have a different attacks and skills, and you all will use them to wipe the bad guys out as much as you can. Oh yeah, they will speard their attacks for each one of you, so if there are 4 of them and 2 of you, each one of you will take damage from two guys. But only 20 of them will attack a time. Excluding dead ones. AK-47: And how much damage do they dealt? M4A1-S: 4. Anyways, here are your skills: *AK-47: 5hp left :Normal shot: Deal 5 damage to 2 enemies. :Spray shots: Deal 6 damage to 4 enemies. Have a 50% chance of missing. :Power shot: Deal 12 damage to 1 enemy. Have a recharge time of 2 turns. Have a 30% chance of penetration to another enemy for 50% damage. :Defense: Block 5 damage. *AWP: 15hp left :Normal shot: Deal 12 damage to 1 enemy. Have a recharge time of 1 turn. :Scope shot: Deal 13 damge to 1 enemy. Have a recharge time of 2 turns. Have a 65% chance of penetration to another enemy for 35% damage. :Noscope shot: Deal 10 damage to 2 enemies. Have a 75% chance of missing. :Defense Block 5 damage. *Grenade: 0hp left. STATUS: K.I.A. CAUSE OF DEATH: SELF. *AMT Hardballer Pistol: 10hp left :Normal shot: Deal 3 damage to 1 enemy. Have a 90% chance to attack again, reduce 25% chance each attacks repeated. :Headshot: Deal 12 damage to 1 enemy. Have a 45% chance of missing. Have a recharge time of 1 turn. :Push: Deal 2 damage to 3 enemies. Have a 45% chance to stun the targets. :Defense: Block 5 damage. *Nuclear Bomb: 0hp left. STATUS: K.I.A. CAUSE OF DEATH: ENEMIES SHOTS *Nuclear Missile: 15hp left :Missile launch: Launch a missile that deal 7 damage to 2 enemies. Have a recharge time of 1 turn. :Gunpowder explode: Deal 7 damage to 3 enemies. Self-damage for 3 health. Have a recharge time of 1 turn. :Tail whip: Damage 1 enemy for 9 health. Have a 90% chance to stun the target and a 45% chance of penetration to another target. :Defense: Block 6 damage. *Sniper Rifle: 10hp left :Normal shot: Deal 11 damage to 1 enemy. Have a recharge time of 1 turn. :Scope shot: Deal 14 damge to 1 enemy. Have a recharge time of 2 turns. Have a 40% chance of penetration to another enemy for 40% damage. :Noscope shot: Deal 8 damage to 2 enemies. Have a 55% chance of missing. :Defense Block 5 damage. *XM-42: 20hp left :Flamethrower: Damage 3 enemies for 4 health. Fire lasts for 1 turn. Afterburn dealt 2 health. Have a rechage time of 1 turn. :Airblast: Disable 3 enemies attack for 1 turn. Have a recharge time of 2 turns. :Flame Fury: Damage 4 enemies for 6 health. Fire lasts for 2 turns. Afterburn dealt 3 health. Have a rechage time of 4 turns. :Healing flames: Heal yourself for 5 health. *Torpedo: 10hp left :Rocket: Fire a rocket (torpedo) that deal 5 damage to 3 enemies. :Radar detect: Reduces the attacking enemies to 15. :Explode: Deal 9 damage to 4 enemies. Self-damage for 4 health. :Defense: Block 5 damage. *Missile Launcher: 10hp left :Missile launch: Launch a missile that deal 4 damage to 4 enemies. :Triple lauch: Fire 3 rockets that deal 2 damage to 12 enemies. Self-damage for 3 health. Have a recharge time of 2 turns. :Headbutt: Deal 8 damage to 1 enemy. Stun the enemy for 2 turns. Self-damage for 2 health. *M4A4: 15hp left :Normal shot: Deal 4 damage to 3 enemies. :Spray shots: Deal 7 damage to 4 enemies. Have a 65% chance of missing. :Power shot: Deal 11 damage to 1 enemy. Have a recharge time of 2 turns. Have a 40% chance of penetration to another enemy for 40% damage. :Defense: Block 6 damage. M4A1-S: Anyways, those were all of your skills. Use them wisely. The team with the most kills will win the challenge. First turn ends in tomorrow First turn *Nuclear Bomb: Uses Radioaactive Wastes: Damage 3 enemies for 5 health. *XM-42: Uses Flame Fury. Damage 4 enemies for 6 health. *Sniper Rifle: Uses Noscope. Misses all two shots. *Nuclear Missile: Uses Gunpowder Explode. Damage 3 enemies for 7 health. Killed 3 enemies. Self-damage for 3 health. *Enemies: 22/25 left for this turn. 97 enemies left. Damage each contestant for 10 health. Second turn *Nuclear Bomb: Uses Headbutt. Damage 1 enemy for 20 health. Killed 1 enemy. Failed to penetrate another enemy. Self-damage for 3 health. *XM-42: Damage 1 enemy for 3 health due to Fire Fury's after burn. Uses Flamethrower. Damage 3 enemies for 4 health. *Nuclear Missile: Uses Missile Launch. Damage 2 enemy for 7 health. *Sniper Rifle: Uses Normal Shot. Damage 1 enemy for 11 health. Killed 1 enemy. *AK-47: Uses Spray shots. Damage 2 enemies for 6 health. Killed 1 enemy. *AWP: Uses Normal shot. Deal 12 damage to 1 enemy. Killed 1 enemy. *M4A4: Uses Spray shot. Misses all shots. Enemies: 21/25 enemies left for turn. 93 enemies left. Damage each contestants for 10 health excluding XM-42 with only 5 health. 1 enemy left in attack turn with 5 health. Third turn *XM-42: Uses Airblast. 3 enemies' attacks are disabled. After burn from Flamethrower dealt 2 damage to 1 enemy. *Nuclear Bomb: Uses Headbutt. Attack penetrated one enemy for 20 health. Killed 2 enemies. Self-damage for 3 health. *Nuclear Missile: Uses Gunpowder Explode. Skill is recharging. Auto-skill selection: Missile Launch. Deal 7 damage to 2 enemies. Killed 1 enemy. *Sniper Rifle: Uses Normal Shot. Deal 11 damage to 1 enemy. Killed 1 enemy. *AK-47: Uses Power Shot. Deal 12 damage to 1 enemy. Failed to penetrate damage. *AWP: Uses Scope Shot. Deal 13 damage to 1 enemy. Failed to penetrate damage. Killed 1 enemy. *AMT Hardballer Pistol: Uses Headshot. Skill successfully hit 1 enemy. Damage 1 enemy for 12 damage. *Grenade: Uses Kamikaze. Deal 15 damage to 5 enemies. 5 enemies killed. Self-damage for 24 health. *M4A4: Uses Power Shot. Deal 11 damage to 1 enemy. Failed to penetrate damage. Killed 1 enemy. *Enemies: 9/20 left for turn. 3 enemies' attacks disabled: 6/20 left. AK-47, Torpedo, AWP, Nuclear Missile, Nuclear Bomb and Grenade are damaged for 5 health. Grenade is K.I.A. Fourth turn *Nuclear Bomb: Uses Headbutt. Deal 20 damage to 1 enemy. Failed to penetrate damage. Killed 1 enemy. Self-damage for 3 health. *XM-42: Uses Flame Fury. Skill still on recharge for 1 turn. Automatic skill selected: Healing Flames. Healed for 5 health. *AK-47: Uses Defense. 5 damage are blocked. *AWP: Uses Noscope Shot. Bullets hitted. Damage 2 enemies for 8 damage. *Sniper Rifle: Uses Scope shot. Deal 14 damage to 1 enemy. Failed to penetrate damage. Killed 1 enemy. *Nuclear Missile: Uses Tailwhip. Damage 1 enemy for 9 health. Penetrate another target for 9 damage and stunned that target. Killed 1 enemy. *AMT Hardballer Pistol: Uses Push. Deal 2 damage to 3 enemies. Stunned 1 target. *M4A4: Uses Spray Shot. Damage 2 enemies for 7 health. Killed 1 enemy. *Enemies: 16/20 left for turn. 1 enemy's attack disabled: 15/20 left. Everyone got damaged for 10 health except for Nuclear Missile and AWP with none damage taken, M4A4 with only 5. 1 enemies left with 13 health and 1 left with 6 health. Nuclear Bomb is K.I.A. :Total score: ::Godly Topkek Warriors: 11 Kills ::Lenny Face Republics: 11 Kill ---- Challenge For the ones that are too lazy to read the challenge in the storyline, here it is. *Challenge 1, Episode 1: Type a friendship quote in the comment section, either with one on the Internet, or make one yourself. Nuclear Bomb, M4, Glock-19 and Sniper Rifle are UFE. *Challenge 1, Episode 2: Pick a team, either on Torpedo's team or AWP's team. Also you two, pick a team name. *Challenge 2, Episode 2: Glock-19 is eliminated with 11 votes. Create a weapon that is not too OP, that helps in counter terriosting. The Lenny Face Republic is UFE. *Challenge 1, Episode 3: Basically, chess. Either commenting to move forward, backward, left or right for two squares. If you go to a square that an enemy is standing on, you can kill them. PK-Machine Gun is eliminated. The Godly Topkek Warriors is UFE. *Challenge 1, Episode 4: Pop quizs. Questions above. Read the storyline you lazy. Norinco M320 is eliminated. The Lenny Face Republic is UFE. *Challenge 1, Episdoe 5: Kill 100 badguys (or killthem as much as you can, because you are terrible) with your skills above. The team with the most kills will win. M4 is eliminated. Fifth turn. Category:Camps Category:Phuocphuc46